I want you
by yyyyyyyy
Summary: Eli's dating Clare again, Jake's dating Imogen now. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Well first of all I do not own these characters and am not affiliated with Degrassi in any way. I do own though, I made her up she is mine. Well this fic takes place at the beginning of the year which means Jake, Imogen and Eli are all in grade 12 and Clare is in grade 11. There will be some Jimogen, Eclare and Imogeli in this fic but most likely not much Cake. I believe we've had a lot of Cake in season 11 but you never know I might change my mind. Thank you for taking the time read my fic and if you are reading this please REVIEW! I would really appreciate your feedback. **

**Eli's P.O.V: **

I walked into my math class that morning, doing all I could to avoid everyone in the halls. Stopping in front of my classroom I clenched my teeth as I saw who was heading into the class with me. _Jake Martin._

He didn't like me, and I definitely didn't want anything to do with him, but there we were forced to see one another every single day. I tried to keep myself under control, speeding to the other side of the class to sit on the other side of the room.

From the corner of my eye I looked over in his direction seeing that most of the students had crowded around him. What was so special about this guy? There was no way I could figure that out so I turned my head back to look at the desk in front of me.

Why would Clare ever fawn over this guy? I knew that she wasn't with him now, but it still baffled me. Why would she even bother to give that idiot the time of day? He had no originality at all, he was like every other boring guy in this school.

I couldn't even bear the thought any longer so I tried to get my mind off it while waiting for Ms. Kayes to show up. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket; quickly I took it out reading a text from Clare. _"Are we still meeting at The Dot after school?"_

I smiled to myself, my mind taken over by the thought of Clare. We were back together now, once she had realized how much of an idiot Jake was she had come running back to me like I knew she would. _"I wouldn't miss it."_ I texted back just as was walking into the room.

**RIIIIIINNNG** the bell rang and every student in the room found their seat and Ms. Kayes started to scribble some equation on the board from last night's homework, which of course I couldn't be bothered to do, since I was now writing another play for the Drama Club.

The ticket sales had gone so well last year that Ms. Dawes had asked me to write another one but again like the year before I had writer's block and had been up all night trying to shake it out of me.

Maybe seeing Clare after school would make it better, she after all was my inspiration the year before, and it had worked. I got her back with that play to start.

She didn't seem to quite understand how I got my inspiration though, she always tells me to relax and it will come to me, but it never does. I need something, or someone to knock it right out of me.

I was completely lost in my thoughts as I heard the door open and a small voice explain why she was late for class. _"I'm so sorry. My-um locker was stuck.." _I heard her say, sounding embarrassed and I knew exactly who it was.

_Imogen. _I hadn't seen her since the year before when I had apologized for being so horrible to her. I sighed realizing I never did take her to coffee to make up for it.

She probably thought nothing of me now. I looked up in her direction; she caught my gaze and gave me a soft smile. I couldn't help but smile back a little; at least she didn't hate me.

I half expected her to come over and sit in the empty desk beside me. If she didn't hate me, then why wouldn't she?

I had no idea why I was worrying about where Imogen Moreno would sit in the classroom. What did it matter to me?

We haven't spoken in months, there was no reason I should even be giving her a second thought, and I had Clare now right?

Like I wanted, Imogen wasn't even a friend, but why did I want her to be?

I kept telling myself that she didn't want anything to do with me as my blood boiled while she went to go take a seat next to Jake.

I tried not to stare but it shocked me. What had he done to make her the least bit interested in him? The year before he was sure she would never have given him the time of day and now they looked rather cozy as they sat as far away from me as possible in the math classroom.

I definitely couldn't believe what I was seeing, that was for sure. _Eli why are you thinking about this? Stop it. You have Clare back now._

I tried to tell myself of that but for some reason my fists were still clenched as I looked away from them, not being able to concentrate on anything. My mind was all scrambled. Was she with Jake?

Shaking my head I tried to remove the thoughts from my mind. I had Clare now that was all that should matter.

I walked up to my locker after school to see Imogen standing there, looking as quirky and cheerful as she had the year before. Her hair was up in her regular pigtails and she had on some wacky outfit along with her uniform.

"Hello Eli Goldsworthy." She said and I didn't know why I felt stunned that she was speaking to me, maybe it was just my medication taking effect or something.

"Uh…hi Imogen. How are you?" I responded, hoping I didn't sound too out of place.

"Haven't seen you lately Goldsworthy." she responded as I turned to open my locker, putting my books away quickly. "I'm great, how about yourself? I hear you're dating Clare Edwards once again."

I tried not to show my hesitation at her mention of Clare, my mind felt scrambled ever since that morning when I had seen Imogen with Jake. It confused me. "That's good." I responded while placing my books in my bag then looked up at her. "I'm…fine."

"Good. I'm glad you're happy." She smiled and I quickly looked back into my locker as if I was making sure I didn't forget anything. "Oh expect me to be your leading lady in your play again this year."

I smirked at her, like I usually smirked at Clare. My signature smirk, usually only Clare had been able to bring it out of me, but Imogen made me feel…different.

Before I could respond _Jake _had walked up and wrapped his arms around Imogen from behind. I tried to hide that the small gesture had affected me in any way. It shouldn't right?

"Hey there." he said, looking at her and she smiled like he was the most amazing thing in he world. I wanted to barf. "Hey Eli."

"Jake." I responded with no expression in my voice and turned to close my locker, slinging my bag over my shoulder before looking back over at Imogen.

"I'll see you later Imogen." I said, turning away quickly to stop myself from making a comment at Jake's expense. I shouldn't be focusing on Imogen anyway, I had to meet Clare. Now I just had to shake the taunting image of Jake's arms around Imogen from my mind.

I decided to walk to The Dot, it was easier. I didn't want Bullfrog to have to drive me there, make it seem like I couldn't walk when I was perfectly capable. I would just have to ask Bullfrog to borrow his car the following day, since walking was a big pain. There was a reason I had Morty the year before.

I entered The Dot, looking around to see many of Degrassi's students there. Paying no attention to them I sat down at a table in the far corner, as far away from the other students as I could get.

Clare walked in shortly after and I smiled at her, feeling like she could get my mind off of things. "How was your day Edwards?" I asked as she sat down across from me.

"Great actually but I missed you." She said then grabbed my hand which made me feel instantly better than I had. The thought of Imogen with Jake seemed like it was almost gone now.

"I missed you too."

I let go of her hand and got up to go order our drinks. It didn't take long, but the whole time I was standing at the counter I was trying to clear my mind again. I thought about taking one of my pills, maybe it would help.

I couldn't let Clare know that something was bothering me, she would want me to tell her about it and that would only make her upset.

Imogen shouldn't matter. I shouldn't be thinking about how I'll get to see her at the auditions for the play in a few days.

I made my way back to our table with the drinks, forgetting what I had been thinking about. "Here you are m'lady." I said smoothly then handed Clare her drink before sitting back down again.

"How are you?" I asked and she began to tell be about her day. She told me about the classes she had, what she had done that day and about how her mom seemed so happy with Jake's dad.

I tried to make it seem like I was listening but I really wasn't. I was trying to at least half listen to what she was telling me.

I succeeded and kept my eyes on her, nodding a few times to assure her I was still paying attention.

I turned to look a few tables away on the other side of the wall in the small café. Having no idea why I was looking I saw Imogen and Jake.

They were cuddling close, sipping their drinks and seemed to be in a light conversation. What I would have given to know what they were saying.

Why Eli? Does it matter what they're saying to each other? You shouldn't be thinking like that. I kept trying to convince myself of that but it was useless.

I had completely forgotten where I was, just kept looking in their direction.

My eyes widened in shock as he leaned in and kissed her deeply. It seemed like they didn't care that people were around. I could see that she smirked against his lips as if she knew that I was watching, like she knew how angry it made me.

I was just about ready to storm over there before Clare tapped my arm, snapping me out of it. "Eli are you okay?" she asked, sounding somewhat worried.

I blinked; looking at her and for some reason couldn't find my words. I looked over to where I had seen Imogen and Jake but saw that the table was empty.

Did I imagine it? I must have, but why? There was no way could explain my thoughts right then.

"I-I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." I told Clare before grabbing my bag and getting up from the table and practically running out of the café.

I had to get Imogen Moreno out of my head. Or at least try to.

**End of chapter one! Thank you for reading and pretty please REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers, thank you for reading my fic! Here is chapter 2 for you guys! Please REVIEW! **

**Eli's P.O.V:**

I wasn't usually one to have restless sleep; I never had nightmares or anything of the sort. Sleep was usually the one place I could get away to. It was the place where no one could get to me even if they wanted to.

Obviously tonight that wasn't the case tonight.

I tossed and turned, unable to control my dreams.

_I was in the drama room, like I had been last year. I was in the middle of casting my play. Just as I was about to give up and admit that I would never find my perfect Clara Imogen walked in. _

"_I'd like to audition, but before you get too excited know that we can't be together, because all we would do is spiral into another epic vortex that ends with you crashing your hearse into a wall." _

_She walked up to me and for some odd reason I felt nervous that she was so close. I didn't remember feeling that way the first time around. _

_Imogen recited the lines I had written perfectly, not missing a thing. She was kissing me before I knew what was happening and I didn't object. _

_This wasn't how the play was meant to go. I kissed her back aggressively, like I didn't want to stop and her hand caressed my cheek, making me want more from her._

_She slipped her tongue into my mouth and I gladly accept it._

_I couldn't get enough of what we were doing as our lips crash against each other._

_I knew I had found my leading lady._

What? Why am I dreaming about this?

I wake up to find that I'm covered in a light layer of sweat and have no idea why Imogen Moreno had this effect on me.

I shook my head, the dream still lingering in my mind.

I figured I should get up, wet my face to calm myself down. I threw my covers off of myself blinking tiredly as I walked to the bathroom.

CeCe must have been asleep by now and Bullfrog was obviously still at work or on his way home soon.

Either way, I had to be quick. If they figured out I was up they would assume it was due to me writing the play and make sure I wouldn't be able to finish it this late.

I turned on the water, cupping my hands to gather water in them and splashed my face with it. It definitely woke me up but I still felt groggy from my sleep.

I rubbed my eyes as I walked back into my room after drying my face, and sat down at my desk in front of my computer.

I opened up the word document with my play written on and continued to write. It seemed that my writer's block was knocked out of me. _What a surprise_ I thought to myself then rolled my eyes.

I couldn't stop thinking about my dream. I needed to feel that again, even if it was only for a moment.

I badly wanted to feel Imogen's soft lips on mine.

I didn't know how much longer I could take it.

Looking over at the time in the bottom corner of the screen reading 3:36am I groaned realizing I would have to get up and get to school in less than 3 hours.

I closed my laptop after emailing my finished script to Fiona to approve and lay back down in my bed.

I couldn't sleep; the dream had a lasting effect on me. I couldn't get her out of my head, like I hadn't been able to all day since I had seen her that morning.

_What has she done to me?_

…

My morning hadn't been that unexpected, I had woken up late obviously and missed first period. It didn't exactly bother me, seeing as that was a way I could avoid seeing Imogen and Jake together in the same room as me.

Now I was walking to my locker for lunch, knowing that I should talk to Clare but I had to meet Fiona to discuss my newly finished script.

"Eli!" I heard someone say and I turned to see Clare standing beside me. "Hey." I said as I grabbed my books.

"What happened to you yesterday?" she asked and sounded as worried as she had the day before.

"I had to go. You know…play stuff. I just really need to get this script done; Fiona's going to kill me if I don't go meet her." I answered before closing my locker and turning to her.

"I'll see you later." Then I walked in the direction of the Drama room.

…..

I walked in to see Fiona speaking with Dawes and I walked right up to them, wanting to know what they thought of my script.

"Ah Eli, just the person we were waiting for." Dawes said "I'll leave you two to make some magic." She added with an over excited smile before turning and walking out of the room, leaving me with Fiona.

"What were you thinking? Just finishing the script right before the auditions? This was due last week!" she said sounding stressed as she slapped me in the arm with the script she was holding.

I held my ground, letting her yell at me for a moment while I figured out how to explain myself.

"I swear Eli if you make this play as crazy as last year I'm going to kill you!" she said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure things don't get out of hand." I assured her, sitting down beside her was she started to read through what I had written.

After a few moments she was finished and looked over at me smiling. "This is great. Really." She said and I smiled.

"I'm glad you approve." I told her than sat down, feeling like some of the pressure was gone.

"But are you sure you want all of these kisses in here? I mean Clare isn't going to audition is she?" she asked holding up the script.

I thought about it for a moment, I wasn't even thinking about Clare when I wrote that, but I couldn't take it back now, Fiona loved it. "I think the play needs them." I answered then nodded.

"You know who's most likely going to get the part right? Are you okay with that? Is Clare okay with that?"

I gulped, not having once thought about how this would affect Clare but again it wasn't like there was any way it could be changed now.

"I'm sure she'll be fine with it." I tried to assure her, as well as myself.

Fiona nodded, closing the script and turning to me again. "_You_ do know who is probably going to get this part right Eli?" she asked again. I assumed she was just being cautious, making sure I knew what I was getting myself into.

"I know." I responded then smirked.

**Thank you for reading. Please REVIEW! : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for continuing to read my fic! Here's chapter 3 for you guys! (Caution: Will contain some Jimogen and a tiny bit of Eclare) PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Eli's P.O.V:**

I had been in the Drama room since school ended, auditioning so many people who wanted the leading role in my play.

I hadn't kissed any of them though, like the year before, someone had to really impress me to allow me to do that.

Thankfully we had most of the supporting roles cast, but still no Imogen.

Had she decided not to show up? Had Jake convinced her not to audition?

I felt my mind racing to a million possibilities and I went to go sit down, figuring it would help.

"I'd like to audition." I heard a small voice say but she sounded completely sure of herself.

I turned around to see Imogen standing there, but unlike last year she was standing in her regular clothes, well minus the uniform. I had to admit it was refreshing.

I got up and smirked, motioning for her to continue her audition.

She smiled then stepped forward before starting to recite the lines that I had written.

They sounded so much more real coming out of her mouth and I didn't know how to react. She was amazing, just as she had been the year before, maybe even better.

I stepped closer to her and recited my line, feeling nervous about being this close to her for some reason.

"….Show me." I uttered, finishing my line and hoping I didn't sound as nervous as I felt inside.

She smirked as she slowly brought her lips to mine. Slowly our lips moved together as we stood there in the center of the Drama Room.

I was finally getting the contact I craved. How much I wanted it was taking over me as I kept my lips moving rhythmically against hers.

It was as if nothing else mattered in the world at that moment, just the feeling of Imogen's soft lips on mine.

I pulled away after what seemed like too long, even though it had only been a few seconds.

I didn't want her to think I was trying to use her as I had the year before, which I still felt terrible for.

I smirked at her, my face still close to hers as I spoke. "And scene."

Imogen smiled at me, she must have known she had gotten the part. Of course she had, she was just as breathtaking as last year.

"We'll get back to you." I told her as I back away from her.

"I'll be looking forward to it." She responded before flashing her amazing smile and exiting the room.

I couldn't believe how much I had craved what had just happened.

For some reason I felt like I wanted to do it again, badly.

Should I feel this way? Why couldn't I get Imogen Moreno out of my head for five minutes?

What was wrong with me?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard footsteps coming towards me. I assumed it was Imogen who had forgotten something but I looked up to see Clare walking towards me.

_My girlfriend Clare._

When had she gotten there? Had she seen Imogen's audition? Did it really matter?

The look on her face answered my questions.

…

**Imogen's P.O.V:**

I got out of the Drama room as quickly as I could after my audition. There was no way I could look at him after that kiss.

It wasn't much, really. It wasn't any more than the year before, but I couldn't figure out why I was still thinking about it as I made my way to my locker.

Surely I couldn't still have feelings for Elijah Goldsworthy. He had used me, completely threw me away.

Even though I forgave him, agreed to give him a second chance I promised myself I wasn't going to let him hurt me again. I wasn't going to let him close enough to hurt me again. I couldn't.

I was with Jake now anyway. Why did it matter?

Jake had never done anything to hurt me. I felt actually wanted around him, he hadn't used me. He was who I am meant to be with.

I was sure of it.

Why keep fantasising about someone who will never want me? Someone who has used me for his own benefit? When he had gotten what he had wanted from me he had just tossed me aside.

I knew he wasn't well. He wasn't himself. I have absolutely no idea why I let myself get hurt. I saw it coming before I even spoke to him for the first time.

Shaking the thoughts from my head as I reached my locker I opened it, quickly stuffing my books inside. I didn't want to have to carry around my math book until I got home. I did have to walk after all.

…..

I finally made it home after about half an hour of walking. It wasn't too cold out so I didn't really mind.

"Mom? Dad?" I called as I walked in the door, of course they weren't home yet. So much for hoping.

I ran up to my room to grab my laptop before putting it down on the couch and moving to the kitchen to make myself something to eat. I was starving.

Looking through the cupboards and fridge I groaned, figuring I had nothing to eat in the house. I shrugged, sitting down on the couch and logging onto my computer.

"_Hey Gorgeous. ;) How was your audition?" _read an IM from Jake.

I smiled to myself before typing a reply.

"_Good, I think. How are you?" _

"_I'd be better if you met me at The Dot in 10 min?"_

"_I'll see you in 10 minutes : )"_

_-Immygen has logged off-_

…_.._

I walked into The Dot, seeing Jake sitting at a table. I walked over to join him.

He leaned over and kissed me softly "I feel much better now." He teased and I smiled.

"I'll be right back." He said before getting up to order us some drinks, looking as cute as ever.

I sat there for a moment, looking around the café at my classmates. No one seemed to notice me, but who did notice me?

Most people would just pretend I wasn't there.

I was startled as Jake sat down across from me, handing me my coffee. "Thank you."

"No problem." He smiled at me, like I was there. It made me feel so much better.

I sipped my drink as he looked at me; I smiled while placing my drink back down on the table.

"Now really how are you?" I asked, wanting to make conversation. It wasn't as if we had much in common really but I liked hearing about his thoughts.

For at least half an hour we talked. Like a normal couple would talk. It made me feel sort of out of place.

We had only been dating for a few weeks, I was starting to get used to it. Feeling normal.

I felt sort of out of place. He told me about things that were going on in his life, things I wanted to know.

When I asked he answered. It was oddly refreshing.

After I finished off my drink he leaned over to whisper in my ear as he got up from his seat, "We should get out of here. My house?"

I giggled a little before nodding and he took my hand, pulling me out of the café and into his truck.

He stopped his truck in a corner by his house, no one was around and I knew exactly what he was thinking.

He turned to me and before I knew it his lips were on mine, kissing me softly.

"Oh yes this is much more comfortable." I teased, pulling away for air while he got on top of me.

I was now laying down on his seat, my lips locked with his.

We had kissed before, it wasn't that odd now. I had only been in this position once before with him, but I figured I wouldn't be against doing it again.

I shouldn't be thinking about anything else right? I just focussed on the feeling of his lips on mine.

His kisses weren't as long as Eli's were, not as passionate. Funny, I had never made the comparison before right then.

Jake kissed me more gently than Eli did. Eli wasn't afraid to hurt me, which was a known fact. When he wanted something he would get it.

I kept my lips on Jake's, breaking apart for air every few moments.

His hands rested on my waist, slowly trailing up my sides and I didn't know if I liked it or not.

Eli's hand had always stayed firmly planted on my waist. Well that one time we had contact like this.

Why was I thinking of Eli Goldsworthy right now?

I was lip locked with my boyfriend! All I could think about was the jerk that had broken my heart.

I tried to wipe the thoughts from my mind, my hand moving back into Jake's sandy hair to pull him closer to me.

He licked my bottom lip, as if he was asking permission to enter my mouth. That had never happened to me before.

I allowed his tongue into my mouth, kissing him back as best I could.

The only thing that entered my mind at that moment was Eli and how it felt with his tongue in my mouth.

I couldn't do it anymore. "Stop." I mumbled against his lips.

I pulled my face away from Jake's, taking my hand out of his hair.

Jake looked at my confused, but to be honest I was confused myself. "Wha- did I do something wrong?"

"No..I just-" I bit my lip, looking up at him. "I-I have to go."

I lightly pushed him off of me, opening the door of his truck and getting out quickly.

I smoothed out my clothes then stuck my hands in my pockets, paying no attention to the raindrops now falling as I walked away towards my house.

I kept my eyes on the ground, feeling like a complete fool.

_What was wrong with me?_

…..

**Eli's P.O.V:**

Clare wasn't happy.

She had seen Imogen's audition from the doorway and didn't like it.

I kept my eyes on her as she started to yell at me.

"Eli! How could you! I am your girlfriend remember?" she yelled, sounding very stressed. Her voice was vibrating off the walls of The Drama Room.

"Clare I know!" I tried, but found myself looking over at the door, hoping Imogen would walk in and save me from this drama.

"Eli! Are you even listening to me?" she cried and I was snapped out of my thoughts. I turned to look at her, seeing she seemed incredibly distressed.

"Mhm."

"You're not are you?" she replied, sounding like she was about to cry.

"I am Clare! Talk to me!" I screamed back, getting sick of everything always being my fault.

"What did I do?"

"You kissed her..." she replied, looking at me right in the eyes.

Her blue eyes looked like they would be teary in a few short seconds. I hated seeing her cry. It was worse that I had caused it.

"I-it was her audition." I replied, looking at her but not daring to step any closer.

"That wasn't what it looked like Eli."

I didn't know what to say at first. I just looked at her.

"It was more wasn't it?" she asked, her voice strained as if she was on the verge of tears.

I kept looking at her, tears were running down her pale cheeks now and I felt like I wanted to die right there.

"Clare..." I started to say as I walked closer to her, hoping to reassure her somehow.

"No!" she yelled as I stepped forward.

"Just. Just go away." She said as she turned around, starting to head towards the door.

"I was right. We're not supposed to be together." She told me through her tears before exiting the room.

I just stood there. I was shocked.

I was sure we were meant to be together. That didn't matter now did it?

It was my entire fault.

…

It was raining out.

I was glad I had driven Bullfrog's car to school that morning.

After I had stormed out of the school I just wanted to drive around.

I couldn't drive anymore after a few minutes, my thoughts consumed with what I had done.

The worst part was I didn't think I regretted it.

I was a moster. I couldn't do anything right could I?

Of course I already knew that.

I rested my head on the wheel and let out a groan.

I tugged at my hair, feeling worse than ever. I didn't deserve Clare anyway. She was absolutely right.

I was sick.

My eyes looked over to my bag, which contained my pills. I figured I should take them, before I let my thoughts take over me. Bullfrog would kill me if I ruined his car in any way.

Sighing I lifted my head grabbing the bottle, twisting it open and grabbed one of my anxiety pills.

I swallowed the small round pill effortlessly.

I looked out the front window to see a girl in pigtails wearing a Degrassi blue polo.

_Imogen._

I gulped.

Why was she walking around in this weather? Where was she going?

Before I could finish my thought I found myself driving up beside her. "Imogen?"

"Are you alright? Do you need a ride?" I asked, not sure if I should even be attempting this.

She looked over at me, biting her lip as if she was contemplating whether to allow me to drive her home or not.

"Okay." She answered, nodding weakly. I stopped the car, allowing her to climb into the passenger's seat.

"Thanks." She told me then sighed. She looked like something had upset her, but I knew better than to ask.

Were we even friends? I had no idea. All I knew that for some reason this girl was always on my mind.

"You're welcome. Now tell me, why are you walking around in this weather?" I sounded like I was perfectly fine, as if nothing had gone wrong but maybe it was just the drugs.

"I just wanted to go for a walk that's all. It wasn't raining when I left." She responded and I nodded while keeping my eyes on the road.

"Okay."

…

We were in front of her house in no time, where she had directed me of course. I had absolutely no idea where this girl lived.

"Thank you. Again." She told me. Her voice sounded so innocent at that moment and I smiled.

"It wasn't a bother really." I assured her as she moved to get out of the car.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked suddenly. "I-mean I just get a little freaked out alone in the house during a thunderstorm."

I looked at her, opening my mouth to speak when she interrupted me. "Sorry. Never mind. Uh-bye."

She opened the door and I was stunned as she walked up to her doorstep.

I desperately wanted to go in.

I sighed, turning off the engine as I let my feelings get the best of me.

I followed her; she was still fiddling with her key in the door. Imogen looked over at me confused and I smiled.

"Here let me help you with that."

**Thank you for reading! Review pretty please : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hehe thank you for reading! After learning that Imogeli is now canon I just had to write this chapter ASAP! So hope you enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Eli's P.O.V:

I let Imogen lead me into her house, not being able to resist looking around as I walked in.

"Just let me go change." She told me and I nodded, seeing as she was in her damp uniform.

"You can sit in the living room if you want..." she added innocently and smiled before turning around and quickly running up the stairs.

I loved her smile. The thought made me smirk to myself as I walked into her living room and took a seat on her sofa.

I knew it would be considered snooping if I started to look around. Right?

I couldn't help it, I was curious about her. I desperately wanted to know more about her. Well at least more than the limited information that she had given me. I didn't have much to work with.

I decided it wouldn't hurt to just glance around the room from my spot on her sofa. If she was to come down anytime soon I could just act as if I hadn't been doing anything.

I noticed that there weren't many pictures of her family around and I furrowed my brows as I studied the small room.

I was clean that was for sure, like no one had spent any time in the room in ages.

I figured I was questioning things too much, I should let it go. I didn't even know if Imogen and I were even considered friends. Why would I worry about things like who spent time in her living room?

"Lost in thought?" I heard a small voice ask then a little giggle.

She was incredibly cute.

I turned my head to when I had hear her. She was wearing some shorts and baggy dead hand shirt, which caused me to smirk slightly.

Wow she was gorgeous, but I shook my head again. I knew I shouldn't be thinking that about her.

Seeing her standing in the doorway and snapping me out of my thoughts like she always seemed to be able to do.

"Maybe just a bit." I replied while shaking my head to be sure I was completely away from my thoughts and in the moment.

She sat down beside me and smiled. I could hear the rain falling hard outside and some thunder but she didn't seem to be too frightened at the moment. Either way, I couldn't get home in this weather.

"So what would you like to do?" She smiled at me and I found myself wanting her to be closer but I couldn't act on it. That would be wrong. She had a boyfriend.

"We could...watch a movie if you want?" she asked, still with a smile on her face.

It didn't exactly matter to me what we would do. Honestly I just felt lucky to be around her, for some reason.

"Whatever you want." I smiled.

"Alright then. Anything particular you would like to watch?"

"Like I said, anything you want. It doesn't matter to me." _I just want to be around you._

Imogen giggled at my answer, and she jumped up from her seat beside me. Opening a cupboard which contained many DVD's and she picked one then quickly slipped it into the player.

"I'll feel like some popcorn." She said innocently while she walked out of the room to where I assumed was the kitchen.

I kept my eyes on the screen, making myself comfortable in my seat while she popped the popcorn.

I saw that she had chosen to watch Alice in Wonderland not that I minded at all.

I was glad she wasn't one to choose a movie she knew wouldn't be enjoyable for either of us, especially considering I didn't know where we stood.

"Popcorn?" she asked while waving the bowl in my face as she sat back down, closer to me than before. I tried to make it seem like it didn't affect me at all.

I chuckled while looking over at her. "Sure." I responded as I took a few pieces of the popcorn she had offered me.

We both turned to watch the movie, not speaking for a few moments.

"So how are you Eli Goldsworthy?" she asked with a smile, turning her head to look at me, I did the same. I would much rather look at her than the screen any day.

"Alright I guess." I answered, choosing not to bring up Clare. I just didn't want to think about it at all.

"How are you Imogen Moreno?" I asked, also using her last name as she had to me.

"I'm...good." she smiled but I felt as if she seemed unsure of herself.

I decided I was becoming too paranoid over the subject. Of course she was good. Why would I question it?

"I'm glad."

"So do you think I got the role in your play?" she teased then giggled while giving me a playful nudge in the arm.

I chuckled as I looked over at her, finding her confidence utterly amazing.

"We'll have to see…" I told her jokingly.

"Come on pleaaaaase tell me Eli!"

Imogen gripped onto my arm lightly and gave me a puppy dog pout. She must really want to know. The thought made me smirk at her as she kept her eyes on me.

"Now that wouldn't be fair to everyone else would it?"

Imogen pouted and let go of my arm, sitting back in her seat. I had to admit I didn't want her to let go.

"You're mean." She told me while still pouting and looking at the TV.

I laughed as I looked at her pout, finding her incredibly cute right then.

Imogen ate some more of her popcorn, not speaking to me for what felt like hours.

She couldn't really be angry with me right? No that was impossible.

My head spun in her direction when I felt something small hit me slightly after. It happened to be a piece of popcorn.

I looked at her surprised. Did she really just throw popcorn at me?

Before I could process my thoughts another kernel hit and landed on my chest.

I raised by brows at her a chuckled. "Oh really?" I teased as I grabbed some popcorn from her and flicked some at her, a few landing in her hair.

Imogen giggled, throwing a few more my way.

We continued for a few moments until I ran out of my handful of kernels.

She looked at me deviously, like she was up to something and I loved it.

Imogen got up with the half full bowl in her hand and dumped it on my head. All I could hear were her giggles and her scurrying out of the room.

I laughed, brushing the food out of my hair before deciding to chase her. This should be fun.

I sped out of her living room, looking around a few corners for her.

I stopped to listen for her, when I heard some small giggles coming from a corner down the hall I smirked.

As I saw her giggling uncontrollably while leaning against a wall I chuckled, walking up to her.

"Come to get back at me Goldsworthy?"

"You know you ruined my hair." I told her as I grabbed her wrists gently pinning her against the wall so she couldn't escape and throw something else at me.

"Oh I did? I apologize."

"An apology isn't going to cut it Imogen." I replied with a smirk.

"You have popcorn in your hair." She giggled. I felt her attempt to reach her hand up to my hair but my hands still gripped her wrists. I figured if she really wanted to free herself from my grasp she would have by now.

"So do you."

I felt myself moving closer to her so that my body was almost pinning her against the wall, our faces only inches away from one another's.

Not one of us made any attempt to move from our position, I found myself feeling slightly nervous.

I didn't want to move away from her, so it seemed my only option was to move closer.

I didn't know if she expected it or not. I felt myself leaning forward, my lips slowly grazing over her soft ones.

I didn't know if she wanted it, but I knew I couldn't pull away now. I was kissing her before I could finish my thought, softly. I was afraid she would push me away.

To my surprise she didn't. She was kissing me back and my grip loosened on her wrists.

I could feel her fingers at the back of my head as she kissed me more passionately now, pulling my body against hers.

I had no idea what I was doing but I just knew I didn't want to stop any time soon. It seemed she didn't either.

I could feel Imogen force my mouth open, shoving her tongue inside. It wasn't like she had during her audition. This was real, more aggressive.

After we hadn't broken our lips apart for what felt like an extremely long time, I didn't know what came over me. I was slowly lifting her up, wrapping her legs around my waist and pushing her against the all more than before.

She didn't seem to mind. In fact the entire time her grip tightened on my hair as her tongue continued to clash against mine. I couldn't get enough of it.

My hands gripped lightly onto her waist in order to keep her up, not wanting this to end any time soon. I craved this.

I didn't expect Imogen to start to bite softly and tug on my bottom lip, causing me to let out a quiet groan.

I wasn't questioning what was happening at that moment. I made sure not to break our contact at all.

I didn't want to take anything too far with her, especially because I had no idea what the outcome of this would be.

Without giving it a second thought, one of my hands slowly trailed down to grip onto her bare thigh slightly, causing her to tighten her grip on me.

I ran my thumb along her smooth skin as my tongue continued to fight with hers, exploring her mouth as she did the same with mine.

After what seemed like not enough time to me, I knew I had to pull away.

I couldn't do this to her.

I pulled my face away from Imogen's, gently setting her down and taking my hand off of her. I backed away from her slightly, not regretting what I had done but knew it must have been wrong.

She looked stunned, like she had no idea what had just happened.

I didn't want to put her in this position, but I couldn't help myself when I was so close to her.

"I should go." I told her as I headed for the door, having no idea what I had just done.

…

I couldn't erase the thoughts of Imogen from my mind as I walked to my locker at lunch the next day, having absolutely no idea why I couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Imogen!" I heard someone call from down the hall and getting closer by the second. I opened my locker acting as if I didn't hear a thing.

There was no way I could resist snooping. I needed to know who wanted to talk to her so badly.

Since I had left her house the day before I just wanted to see her again, but she was most likely upset with me and I wouldn't blame her.

I was a monster. All I ever did was hurt people.

She has a boyfriend! Why couldn't I get that thought through my thick skull!

I groaned, feeling like there wasn't much else that I could do wrong.

Turning my head in the direction I heard Imogen's name being called earlier. I didn't usually pay attention to other people's conversations like this.

I never thought that I would be the one to take the time.

"Imogen I need to talk to you." I heard Jake tell her and I clenched my teeth, looking away and back at my locker.

I wasn't exactly practiced in this whole snooping activity, so I was sure someone would notice if I wasn't extremely careful with where I was looking.

"Then talk to me Jake."

"Are you okay? You like…ran out on me."

I had no idea what that meant so I just shook my head, thinking that this listening to people's conversations affair wasn't my brightest idea.

"Yeah I…I'm sorry about that."

"But are_ you_ okay? You seem well...off."

"I'm fine Jake. I have to go." She answered quickly "I'll see you later." she walked away from him and right past me as if I wasn't even there.

I knew that I had to talk to her.

As much as I hated to admit it, Jake was right she did seem _off_.

The bell rang for class and I decided I would just have to talk to her after school or tomorrow.

She most likely didn't ever want to see _me _again. She had _Jake_ now.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! But since its summer I'm going to try to get back on track. If you are still reading this I love you and thank you! Just please if you read this REVIEW! It makes me so happy! Thank you!**

**Eli's P.O.V:**

I haven't spoken to Imogen in days. I knew that I should find her and explain myself for what had happened between us the week before, but I couldn't bring myself to. When I was around her I felt like so much more of an idiot after what I had done. I had just made her life much more complicated than it should be.

She has a boyfriend. Why didn't I care about that? Didn't that mean something?

I would have to see and talk to her eventually though, I knew that. She was definitely getting the part in the school's production this year, and since I had once again written the play for the drama club I would have to see her more than usual.

Why couldn't I stop thinking about her?

When I saw her in the halls or in class all I could do was look at her in awe when I was sure that she wouldn't catch me.

She would walk past me like I wasn't even there. Of course I didn't blame her for being angry with me.

I let out a sigh as I took my regular seat at the back of my first period class, making an effort not to look around the room. Since this was the class I had with Imogen, and Jake I wanted to be sure that I kept my distance as usual.

Surprisingly I managed to resist looking around the room as soon as Ms. Kayes started to scribble some equations onto the blackboard. I was starting to fall behind already.

I hadn't been sleeping too well for a while, especially after writing and re-writing my play before the roles were actually cast. I can just never seem to get it right.

The class went by more quickly than usual, but that may have just been because I was actually paying attention during that class. That was something incredibly unusual for me, especially on a Monday of all days.

By the time I got to my locker at lunch, I was surprised that I hadn't seen Imogen all day. Nothing could have happened to her right? What if Jake had done something? Or she was in trouble somehow?

_Stop it Eli. You're overreacting. Maybe she's just avoiding you. _That would make perfect sense right?

I had to stop over thinking things like this.

And one of the worst things of all was that I felt completely alone again. I had messed things up with Clare again. She wouldn't even look at me anymore after we had last spoken in the drama room.

I assumed that she didn't want anything to do with me anymore. I could try to apologize to her once again, try to get her to forgive me for good but it didn't seem like a very realistic option. She must hate me by now.

I shook my head as I grabbed a few books out of my open locker, not paying any attention to what was around me at the time.

Before I could completely gather my thoughts I heard a slam against the locker beside mine. As I turned my head to look over at the cause of the disturbing noise, I saw a fist against the metal locker which caused me to roll my eyes.

What could _I _possibly have done?

"Why can't you just leave my girls alone?" I heard a deep voice utter, and I immediately felt my blood boil as I figured out exactly who it was that was speaking. Jake Martin.

What had I done to Jake Martin now? I had apologized for the year before hadn't I? What the hell was he talking about now? And what did he mean by 'my girls'?

"What?" I asked, sounding confused as I stood up and faced the taller boy in front of me as best I could.

"You know what I mean Goldilocks. Clare?" he started and I just clenched my teeth, opening my mouth to object but he managed to cut me off.

"You dumped her for someone else? Weren't you the one trying to break _us_ up last year! And now you're trying to take my girlfriend from me again?" he huffed down at me, looking as if he could probably squish me right then and there.

I took a wild guess and assumed that he had found out about me kissing Imogen, who I had to keep reminding myself was his girlfriend.

"Take your girlfriend? I have no idea what you're talking about." I shook my head as I looked up at the boy in front of me, almost daring him to keep accusing me of 'stealing his girlfriend'.

"You know what I mean. Just stay away from Clare and Imogen. They don't need to be screwed over by you again." He scowled before angrily turning away from me and making his way down the hallway.

I rolled my eyes again before letting out a sigh, finally closing my locker.

For some reason I couldn't stop wondering how Jake had learned about Imogen and I. Had she told him about what had happened between us at her house that night? Or had he just assumed that he needed something else to pin against me? Could Clare have told him something like that? She was usually one to be putting unrealistic ideas into people's heads.

Was that why Imogen wasn't at school? Had Jake told her to stay away from me? Or was she really that extraordinary at avoiding people?

…..

After the final bell of the day had rung, I took my time as usual leaving the classroom. I didn't have anywhere to be really, and by the time I got into the school's halls most students had already filed out of the building.

"Hey!" I heard a voice yell from behind me followed by a hand promptly landing on my shoulder as I walked, revealing none other than my best friend Adam.

"Adam." I greeted as I kept walking down the hall, finding that I really did just want to get out of there now.

"Heard that Jake almost killed you today. How'd you make it?" he asked jokingly while laughing slightly.

"That's what he's telling everyone?" I laughed, shaking my head since I hadn't thought much about the actual event. I had been thinking more about what could have led to it.

_Where was she?_

"Listen I have to go, but I'll talk to you later okay?" I told him then quickly walked out the front doors of Degrassi.

"Uhh…okay. See you tomorrow!" I heard Adam call from behind me while I walked away.

I didn't have Bullfrog's car that day, so I would have to walk to Imogen's. To be completely honest I didn't care.

I would gladly walk to Imogen's house. I was curious about where she had been the past few days, if she was sick, or if something terrible had happened to her.

It was eating away at my more every minute.

I just needed to see her. I needed to tell her how I think I feel. She needed to know how incredibly sorry I was for how I have been treating her ever since we met.

I had to tell her that Jake didn't deserve her. How much I wanted her to believe that I did deserve her.

How I could make her so much happier than he could, and that she was unlike anyone I had ever met before.

She had captivated me. I didn't know that it would take me so long to realize it.

I had never had to justify my feelings for a girl so much before. I had always used my personality or writing to earn a girl's affections.

But she knew me too well. She knew what I would do, what I would try.

She was different. She was Imogen Moreno.

She had to know how much I wanted her.

I needed her.

**Sorry this was short, and kind of sucky! But I just wanted to post this tonight before I forgot! I actually have a plan for the next chapter so….the wait shouldn't be too too long. REVIEW please! Thank you for reading! : )**


End file.
